Play Your Cards
by Gimp666
Summary: More random updates after x amount of time. o.0 This one finishes this story, and because there's only about a four year gap between chapters here, it's not as big a difference.
1. Full House

**Play Your Cards**  
1: Full House 

AN: oookay. you poor things you lol. after months and months of nothing, other than cain/x which doesn't really count, I give you _**this!**_ I've already got the ending figured out, who rock goes with, etc. but if you think you can sway me, be my guest lol who do YOU think he'll choose? XD;; expect another chapter shortly! R&R if you're kind, i'm hurting for reviews lol and please enjoy. 

**_Full House_**_: A pair and three of a kind._

Rock. That was his name. He was sweet, kind, gentle, and loyal. He tried his hardest to be the loving, innocent boy they all wanted. But even the best of them had their demons, and Rock was no exception. He had his proverbial skeletons, just like anyone. Yep. Everyone loved Rockman. 

Everyone. 

None more than Blues, and Forte. He had a deep, secret bond with them. Not just an emotional bond, no. A sexual one. Yes, with _both_ of them. Of course, neither of them actually _knew_ this, both thought it was he and he alone. However, they shared his love, unknowingly. And Rock.. Rock was tired, so damned tired of it all. The lying, the close calls, the constant questions one or the other always had. The worrying, the restlessness, the entire situation was always in the back of his mind, picking at him, trying to draw him deep within his distressed mind.

In fact, even as he lay there, thinking of it at that moment, cheek pressed into his pillow, Blues writhed over and behind him, at the end of his stretch, moaning lowly into his ear. Hot lips pressed to his ear, whispering into it softly. 

"You're quiet tonight."

Rock smiled a little, gasping loudly as Blues lay a particularly deep thrust into him. "...Am I?" He replied with, voice mellow despite how incredibly aroused he felt.

"You're always quiet these days." Blues continued with, snaking a hand down his stomach and grabbing hold of Rock's erect self, delivering slow even strokes to it. "You never used to be." Reaching down gently, he traced a few fingers over his cheek delicately. "Does it hurt?"

Turning his face slightly, Rock kissed his fingers lightly, shivering a little by the delicious sensations his fingers brought to his velvety lips. "You know it hurts... It always does."

"You know what I mean. Is it u-uhn! .. unbearable?" He half groaned into his ear. The hard, deep thrusts were coming faster now, more even. He had almost reached the end of his rope.

Rock felt his cheeks redden considerably, despite himself. "Of course not!" In truth, it was quickly becoming unbearable, only hours ago his body had been invaded by Forte's rough, powerful love. Twice in one night was almost too much to handle, but this was not the reason for Rock's distance. Not pain- He experienced this often on the battlefield. No, it was those damned thoughts, haunting him whenever he was with one of his lovers. It was-

Suddenly he let a loud cry into his pillows, reaching his peak, and twisted beautifully beneath Blues, locked deep in his orgasm as he came onto Blues' fingers, roving over his shaft. He was still weak and trembling from the force of his climax when Blues grabbed him suddenly around the middle, jerking him closer and exploded into him. 

Smothering his face between Rock's shoulder blades, he moaned throatily. "You're so cold lately." He picked himself up off him, withdrawing from him carefully then settling down beside him. "What is it? You don't like me anymore?"

Rock turned, nose to nose with him. "You know that's not it."

"What is it, then? Am I crowding you?" Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, he played with his hair gently.

"No." Rock smiled softly, stretching forward and kissing the tip of his nose. "Not at all." If anything, Blues wasn't around enough. He didn't show often, but when he did... God it was worth it. 

"Am I a lousy fuck?" Blues asked, grinning slightly. Both knew this wasn't true.

"You're so lascivious." Rock snorted, letting his lips drift over his lightly. He knew his Blues well, and how to shut him up when need be. Now was a good time, before he began to get lewd with him. "It's nothing. I'm just tired. Go to sleep, now."

"Alright, then. You get some sleep as well. You look terrible." Rolling onto his back, Blues shut his eyes, drawing Rock nearer to his warmth. "I love you."

"You too." Rock muttered, resting his head on his chest softly. He lay, restless, until his head moved in slow rhythm with Blues' chest. Good. Asleep. This was the time when his thoughts ran free, when he worked out his problems, came up with solutions. This problem, however... No matter how he worked it out in his mind, he always came up with the two same answers. Continue to lie to them, or give one up. There was no way he could give up either Forte or Blues. He cared for them, both of them, and the thought of losing even one of them... Unthinkable. 

However, even he knew he couldn't continue like this, lying to them constantly. No.. Something had to be done. Soon.

After all, three's a crowd.

**Next:** Natural 


	2. Natural

**Play Your Cards**  
1: Natural

A/N Aaaaand this chapter sucks. lol. Not that that's a surprise. be kind. R&R anyway @_@;;; tell me if u like it, hate it, want me to stab myself in the face. And appreciate it despite it's crappiness LOL I typed most of this with two fingers cut down to the bone and a huge gash between my finger and thumb going to my palm. *Loves her job, despite how often she gets injured* so yeah. anyway, there SHOULD be two more chapters to go. Let us hope. ._.;;;;

And if u haven't yet, read shibbykin's (muselet) fic, 'Of Desks and Feather Dusters'   
especially now that she put up the next part XD

And i'm gonna stop babbling now lol

~gimperz

_**Natural:** Without wild cards._

When he awoke the following morning, it was the first thing on Forte's mind. Something had definitely been wrong when he had seen Rock, the night prior. He couldn't put his finger on it, unable to name what was troubling Rock, but something felt.... Different. He was sure of that.

With a small sigh, Forte opened his window swiftly, resting his chin on his forearm which lay upon the sill, the gentle breeze and sweet smell of spring bringing him back. Back into his memories, back to the night prior.

_Forte lay, bathed in a heavenly mixture of scents, Rock's sweet essence, and his own thick redolence. Breathing it, loving it. He knew this smell well, the smell of sex- Their sex. Slowly, he lifted his cheek off Rock's hip, where he had rested it, hair tickling Rock in just the right places, teasing him as he glanced up at his lover, who was unusually quiet that evening._

_"Rock. Is everything... Okay?" He murmured softly, kissing his hipbone delicately. He had never been good at tackling the more emotional aspect of their... well, relationship, if one could call sleeping around and seeing each other behind everyone's back as such._

_Rock turned his head a little, acknowledging his question with a small nod. He snaked a hand down his smooth, lithe body softly, resting a hand on Forte's head lightly, fingers settled into his hair. _

_Forte let his eyes drift shut again, mind restless, perturbed. He had hardly gotten a sound out of the typically bubbly Rock- chatterbox extraordinaire all night, not even when he brought him to a **very** satisfactory climax. In all the time he had known Rock, not once had he ever seen him so.. So **callous** as he had been the last few times. _

_And he had tried. Oh, how he'd tried, to understand him, to find out what was wrong, to fix it. Every search had been crushed, however, every question unanswered. Rock was so short with him, unwilling to give even the slightest clue. This made Forte, who's fuse had always been on the short side, angry. **Really**__angry. _

_"Alright, Rock. Enough is enough. What the fuck is going on?" He snapped out with, sitting up quickly. He was upset, he was agitated, and he was hurt. Rock's sudden and constant gloom was like a personal blow, and he couldn't help but feel responsible. Somehow he was making Rock miserable. Something he wasn't attempting to do. The last thing he wanted, in fact. _

_Rock opened an eye, used to Forte's hot temper, and gave him a sweet, contented smile. "I told you, it's nothing. I'm just having a rather exhaustive week is all. I'm just tired." He lifted himself off the mattress onto his knees, leaning in and mouthing his neck ever so lightly. _

_Forte moaned softly, despite himself, and couldn't resist a small grin. If there was one thing Rock knew, it was how to calm him down. And this... This was definitely a good way to go about doing so._

_Within seconds, Forte's confusion was forgotten, replaced with a delicious warm heat as he watched Rock take him into his mouth, straight to the hilt. Dr. Light was a wonderful, wonderful man, he noted to himself, shutting his eyes tightly and smirking. Not only was Rock sweet, loyal, and good in bed- He had no gag reflexes whatsoever. _

_God bless the man._

This one thought broke through all others, and he couldn't resist a small smile. Perhaps he really was just overreacting. Something in the back of his mind, however, told him that something just wasn't right. No.... He wouldn't be able to rest until he discovered what was going on. Turning from the window quickly, he grabbed a pair of sneakers and an old jacket, sliding them onto him, then ran back over to his window, jumping up and out of it quickly without slowing down. 

This time.. This time he would find out everything, distractions or not. 

The trip was shorter than he remembered, or perhaps it only seemed that way, as he was running it this time, rather than walking. Whichever it was, he found himself standing before the Light residence before he even had time to plan what he was going to say, or do. Not that it would have mattered, anyway. Forte never was one for words. No.. Forte was all for action. 

A quick walk around the house showed him everything he needed to know. Roll was in a far room of the house.. Perfect. The doctor.... No car. Excellent. He wasn't even home. This made it all the easier to slip in unnoticed. Opening the door slowly, listening intently for even the smallest creak of a door, then lightest of footsteps, he slid himself through the slightly ajar door, shutting it ever so deftly behind him. So far so good.

Next came the hardest part. The stairs. Those damned, creaky stairs, his nemesis. It had taken him forever to learn them, and even now he still had trouble getting past them. With a deep breath, he began his descent upon them, watching his every move.

There were 18 stairs in all, and only 7 were truly safe to stand on. Two were okay if one stepped on the left, one on the right, the rest creaked with even the lightest step. It was an unspeakably horrific nightmare for Forte every time.

With a deep breath, Forte began his ascent of the long, narrow staircase, stepping lightly on the first stair. _'One. Two. Three. Good. Next one creeks. Step over it, onto the left side.' _he instructed himself mentally.

Crouching low, he gave a quick look around the room, to be sure he hadn't been heard. Not a sound, not a movement. With a weak grin, he continued. _'Step. Step. Right.'_ This was the worst part. Carefully, Forte leaned forward, planting his hands firmly on the ground, for stairs up, over three creaky stairs in a row.

With a strong push of his legs, he brought himself up to a handstand. _'Halfway there.'_ With a quick sway of his nimble body, he landed on his feet on the left side of a stair, three steps up. Resisting a cry of "Forte, you are _**god**_!!", he simply moved onto the next step, then, skipping over the one after that, he ended his journey on the top stair. Home free.

Best not waste anymore valuable seconds. He padded lightly down the hall to Rock's room, pausing at his door and listened anxiously for any signs of life, excluding Rock. A slight shuffling, nothing else. Good. Rock was definitely in there, and judging by the lack of voices and movement, he was alone.

With the effort taken to get this far combined with how incredibly heated Forte had become, if someone _**had**_ been in the room, he probably would have went in anyway. Something to muse on later. For now, he had business to.......

To.........

_**OKAY.**_ Something was _**definitely**_ wrong with what he was seeing before him. Apparently Rock _**did**_ have company- Blues. But why was his company stripped naked and underneath him.. turned around? Forte stared on, dumbfounded for a moment. As interesting as seeing Rock sixty-nine with someone else was, it was also the underlying problem. Rock. Sixty-nine. **_Someone else!_**

Still, he stood, entranced, watching them work their mouths, tongues, hands on each other. Noting every squirm, listening to every heated moan. Finally, he spoke up. "What the fuck?" As soon as the words left his mouth, both paused, looking up. Blues carried a look of utter confusion, and slight embarrassment- Rock of mild panic. Forte felt his eyes narrow, expression hardened. "What are you doing with my boyfriend?"

He saw the confusion melt away somewhat from Blues' face, to be replaced with a cool, almost angry look. 

And then their words matched, spoken together, equal levels of confusion and anger. "Rock, what's going on?" 

**Next:** Three of a kind


	3. Backdoor

**Play Your Cards**

3: Backdoor

A/N – Well, here's the next chapter of this fic, dunno why I'm updating all this stuff after so long. .o; last chapter I wrote of this was in June, 2003. but whatever. I just hate leaving things unfinished. The story's finished, but there's really only half a chapter here. I had to cut out the middle because it's too explicit to put here. There's some down and dirty stuff. Anyway, please R&R, and if you wnat the uncensored chap, just e-mail me for now, my site's still not up. . so. Much. material.

_**Backdoor:** A hand other than the hand the player intended to make._

Rock stared at Forte in frozen horror, shocked. When had he come in? How had he gotten there? Wasn't Roll just downstairs, watching television? He felt his face flush as the inevitable question escaped both Blues and Forte's mouths at the same instant. Talk about getting it twice over. "Forte! When... How... I can explain everything!" He sat up quickly shifting so he sat next to Blues instead of on his face, and covered himself quickly.

Blues sat up quickly, face tight with what Rock was undoubtedly sure was anger, slipping his shades on so Forte couldn't read his eyes. He didn't know why, but that bothered him more than anything, he felt the most naked without them. "Really. I'd like to see you try." He draped the covers over Rock and leaned over the side of the bed, feeling around for his boxers. Rock had seemed off lately... So now he knew.

"I... I can!" Rock insisted, sinking back into the blanket draped over him. "I..." And then he paused. Drew a blank. In a way he knew that this would happen eventually, only this wasn't the way he'd intended. And secretly... Secretly he was happy for it. He was tired, so tired of it all, and it felt as though an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Crying's not going to fix anything." Forte sighed, and Rock glanced down at his hands, which were wringing the blanket slowly, wet with tears, which were pooling down Rock's face now. He hadn't even realized he had been crying. "Rock, I think I deserve some answers."

Rock opened his mouth, working it slowly, yet nothing but an odd, strangled sound came out, and suddenly the tears turned into deep, intense sobbing. "I'm... I'm cheating on you both...!" He buried his face into his hands, crying muffledly. "And I'm g-glad you caught me! You don't know how hard it's been! I.. I couldn't leave either of you, and I h-hated all the lying...!" He shivered, feeling ill, then blinked up as a hand, Blues' to be precise, brushed the tears out of his face.

"I knew something was wrong..."

Forte nodded in Blues' direction, as if to say he'd noticed too, then he turned Rock's face toward his, planting a firm, full kiss on his lips. Hell, he'd always had a weakness for Rock's crying spells. And honestly, he was too surprised that Rock was getting it from his brother to be really angry with him right now. It was something he'd always suspected, but had never thought Blues could bring himself to do to the younger of the Light boys. His lip pulled back into a smirk and he rested his head on Rock's shoulder in a failed attempt to stop his laughter. It didn't work.

Blues drew Rock away from Forte slightly, indignant. Somehow he just knew what Forte was laughing at. "Shut up, we're not _really _brothers, you idiot." He rolled his eyes and kissed Rock just the same. The boy had ceased his crying, but was still looking pretty torn up. "It's alright. The cat's out of the bag now, you should feel relieved."

Rock shook his head slowly, upset and trying hard not to withdraw into himself. "I don't... I don't feel relieved at all!" He blinked back tears. This was the worse possible thing to have happened, why had they found out, now he was going to lose them both, and-

"I don't either." Forte muttered thickly. He wasn't laughing anymore, but he still didn't look angry. He was, however, sporting a tent large enough to host a circus. "That was hot. Mind if I watch a little more?" He really did have no shame.

Rock stared at the surprise growing in Forte's pants, blushing harder. "You can... You can join if you want... " He murmured, glancing at Blues for approval. No way was Blues ever going to go along with this, this definitely wasn't his thing, he'd never in a million years... But Blues was nodding, and Forte was already climbing into bed with him. This was like a wet dream come true.

He was just trying to decide how to approach this whole matter when Forte suddenly bore his weight down on Rock, sinking him back onto the bed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rock relaxed quietly, basking in the remaining aroma of what had possibly been the hottest sex he'd ever had and would ever have again, when a thought struck him. "What... What's going to happen now?" he murmured, worried about where this was going to take him.

Forte opened an eye lazily, he'd already been halfway to his private dreamland. "You're going to invite me over more often, and we're going to have mroe fun like this, I should think." His eye slid shit again and he settled more, quickly falling asleep.

Blues nodded slightly in agreement, arms cradling Rock protectively. "I wouldn't object to that... if that's what you want, Rock." He kissed the smaller boy gently, relaxing slowly.

"Okay..." Rock murmured tiredly, and that was the beginning of a rather exciting open relationship. Sometimes you walked away from the table with a lot more than you were expecting. He shouldn't have been surprised, after all, everyone loved Rock. Everyone. And maybe now Blues and Forte would find they loved each other a little too. It wasn't that far fetched.

He nestled his head down to rest on Forte's chest lightly and closed his eyes, sleeping between the two people he loved the most in the world. And felt at ease, finally. At last, things seemed right.


End file.
